


A bugging Friendship

by Gogeta408



Series: Spiderbug [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ancient One Vs Tony Stark, Exclusive interviews and new suit finally., F/M, Friendship building arc, Marinette couldnt be more proud of him, Marinette is his personal trainer, May can be so mean at times, Peter cant catch a break, Spiderman is a hero for good and bad people, set between chapter 1 and civil war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gogeta408/pseuds/Gogeta408
Summary: Little bit of team and world building round our Spiderbug pair. Setting up for the next arc in a few weeks (maybe more maybe less).





	1. Peter Parkour

A week has passed since Marinette and Peter began their new friendship. And currently, Marinette was still stuck for filling in her spare time, until she could start at school again.

Paper work was an ass...

But that didn’t stop Marinette hanging out with Peter after school. And on one such day found her leaning against the school wall as she watched other teens pass her bye.

She was nerves, as this was the first time meeting him just after classes to hang out. “Just relax Marinette. You can do this, it’s not like you’ve never talked to people at school before.” She noticed people glancing at her.

She felt a bit out of place with all the ‘smart’ students around her. Well in their line of studies, as this was the Midtown Academy of Science and Technology.

“Hey, Marinette!” Her head shot up and turned to the voice as she smiled. Peter came running up with a smile. “Sorry, class took a little longer to pack up.” She just smiled, she wasn’t worried or anything. She glanced over Peters shoulder as a slightly overbearing teen followed up. Peter glanced back. “Oh, this is my friend, Ned. The one I told you about.” Ned stared at Marinette for a second before looking to Peter.

Both teens made eye contact.

‘Dude, she’s cute.’ Ned’s eyes spoke as Peter flinched.

‘She’s my friend, nothing else.’ Peter retorted as his eyes strained.

‘Dude, if you tell me that again, with a straight face I’m calling you gay right now.’ Ned stare was not joking.

Peter stepped back, shocked. ‘You wouldn’t!’ His eyes wide in horror as Ned merely smirked.

Marinette stared at the silent conversation between the pair confused. ‘Is this one of those friends that can communicate by staring at each other? Wow they know each other so well.’

“What’s up losers?” Flash called out as he pushed between Peter and Ned’s intense conversation. He stopped in front of Marinette. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” He greeted as he took her hand. “Flash Thomson. A pleasure to meet me.”

“Um... thanks?” She replied, looking to Peter for help.

“You shouldn’t be hanging about with this loser; he’s way below your bar. I can show you a better time.” He said flashing his expensive watch slightly.

Marinette noticed it, and then met Peter’s eyes for a second. Peter noticed the faintest smirk on her face. “You know what, your right.” Marinette responded. “He could very well be.”

“Dude...” Ned gasped.

Flash smirked. “I like you, should we be going?”He asked.

Marinette smiled, before pulling her hand away. “But so are you.” She said as she walked past him. “And I like this one more so have a nice day.” She took Peter’s hand and glanced to Ned. “Nice meeting you Ned.” With that she dragged Peter away.

Flash turned, shocked as Ned stepped up beside him. “Dude... You’re going to need ice for that burn.”

Peter followed behind in silence till they were out of sight of the school and he finally found his voice. “Okay... Ouch.” He joked as he met her pace.

“I wasn’t too mean to you, was I?” Marinette asked worried.

“I meant for Flash back there. That was so brutal, I don’t know if he’ll recover from that for a while.” He chuckled a bit. “Man, I wish I could have seen his face.” Marinette smiled as she pulled out her phone.

“Okay, back to business.” She started as she opened up a map. “I found several places we could do some training. Beginners work out.”

Peter sighed. “I don’t need beginner parkour training. I literally jump around the city every day.” Marinette stopped and gave her most serious stare.

“You wanted advice Parker, so if you want to get better and not look like a clunky stick figure, I suggest we do this.” Peter nods slowly, his hands up in defence.

“I’m sorry, your right, my bad.” She smiled and began walking again as he followed behind. “So you did parkour in Paris?” Marinette nods as they walked.

“I did a lot with my classmate, Alix. We did have a few others join, as they were member of the Zodiac. So it was always a small group team bonding thing.” Peter hummed as they got closer to their location.

Peter found himself taking note of Marinette’s tracksuit, wondering if this was something she had made?

She had shown to be really good at fabric work, having seen her work so far on his spider suit.

And it also seemed she was a strict teacher when it came to parkour. She’d find places to do leaps and jumps, and he watched as she fluidly did it without a suit.

“How long you been doing this?” He’d asked curiously.

“Nine years. Now have a go.” Peter glanced back to Marinette as she pushed him to have a go.

“And if I fall on my face?” He asked jokingly as he made a run up.

“I’ll kiss it better.” She joked back. Caught off guard, Peter stumbled and fell on his face.

There were several winces and giggles as Peter grumbled on the floor. “No fair...” He whined as Marinette helped him up.

“For someone so agile, that was a bit of a surprise. You okay?” She asked looking at him for injury. Peter blushed slightly.

“I’m fine Marinette, just don’t do that again.” She smiled embarrassed as Peter walked back to his spot.

“You can do it Parker!” A voice called out, reminding himself that they weren’t far from school.

He was Spiderman and doing this was nothing. But doing this correctly was something he would have to learn.

He made the jump but fumbled the landing.

He sighed annoyed before looking to Marinette.

She had the biggest smile on her face.

And for some reason, that was more than enough.


	2. May Parker

“So Peter...” Aunt May spoke out as she watched the young Parker leaving the house. Peter glanced back curiously as his aunt walked up to him. “When am I going to meet her?”

“Her who?” Peter questioned as May smiled.

“The one you’ve spent most of your days these last few weeks with. Your girlfriend.” Peter sputtered at the comment.

“G-girlfriend?” Peter stammered. “Sh-she’s not... I mean we’re not. N-no, I’m not bringing her over. I’m not having you embarrass me.” May crossed her arms in amusement.

“You’re blushing young man.” Peter glanced away; as he did May spotted his phone and yanked it from his pocket.

“Hey!” He tried to get it but she kept him out of reach. “Give that back May!”

“’Hey Marinette’,” May spoke aloud. “’Would you like to come over tonight? My Aunt would like to meet you’.”

“Aunt May, if you send that message...” She chuckled and passed him back his phone.

“I’m just teasing.” Peter huffed as she walked off. After a couple of moments he looked at his phone.

She’d sent it.

“May!!”

So here Peter was, fidgeting as he and Marinette sat on the train to Queens.

It might be nice having her round for a change, as normally he’d hang out at hers.

But he kept getting funny looks from all the people that came and went, even if the owner. The ‘Ancient One’, seemed to be fine with his presences.

It was hard to believe magic was a thing. But the people he’d met seemed nice so far. “How long is the walk to yours?” Marinette spoke up as they got out the station.

“Not far, Marinette. It’s just a couple blocks from here.” He led her down the winding streets. His nerves getting the better of him, as he knew May was excited to see Peters ‘Girlfriend’. The teen was praying to whatever god, Kwami or otherwise, would save him from embarrassment.

“Up here.” He led her into a block of flats and went up a few floors. Marinette remained quiet as they reached the door. “We’re here Aunt May!” Peter called out as he walked in, with Marinette in his shadow.

His home looked nice, very homely.

“Welcome home Peter. Oh!” May walked up as Peter nervously stepped aside so Marinette could meet May properly. “You must be Marinette. It’s nice to finally meet you, Peter talks about you a lot.” Marinette blushed with a smile.

“Maay...” Peter groaned as May glanced to the boy then back to Marinette.

“Come in side. You want a drink?” She led Marinette to the lounge and popped into the kitchen while Marinette sat down, though slightly nervous as she looked to Peter who just grinned nervously.

May returned shortly after and sat down next to Marinette while Peter lingered on the small seat. “I’m happy to finally meet you Marinette. Peter says you’re new to New York.” Marinette nods while Peter sat on edge as they chatted for a while.

Peter started to relax after a while; maybe May was actually going to be kind to him for once. “Peter, could you go make tea? The kettle should be boiled by now.” Peter glanced back to May and Marinette who was looking at him.

“P-pardon?” Peter asked, his worries coming back.

“Tea, Peter. Go make your friend a drink, we’ll keep chatting.” Peter glanced between the two.

“Shouldn’t you be making it?” Peter asked, not wanting to leave in case May was going to be sneaky.

“But we’re having a nice chat here. We’ll be fine; go make it for us.” Peter looked to Marinette but she just smiled.

He was doomed. “Okay...” He resigned to his fate and headed into the kitchen.

May watched him leave and as he passed the line of sight she clasped her hands together. “Play along.” She whispered to Marinette as she pulled a large book out from behind a pillow.

A couple minutes later Peter returned to the room. “Okay, how many sugars you want Mar-.” Peter stopped as he saw May holding a very recognisable book. “Nononoo!” He muttered.

“Oh, Peter. I was just showing Marinette some pictures of you.” Peter stared in horror as Marinette glanced up.

“You look very cute there Peter.” The teen’s face went red as he dived for the folder.

“May! I told you not...” His panic stopped as he looked at the large paper in the folder. The words written on it mocked him. 

‘Got yah!’

Peter heard the giggling behind the book as he lowered it to see both May and Marinette giggling at his reaction.

Oh god he fell for it.

“Don’t worry. I wouldn’t do that... Yet.” May chuckled as she patted him on the shoulder. “Have a seat before you pass out from embarrassment.”

Peter flopped by Marinette as he put a hand to his face. “You okay?” Marinette asked as she leaned close to him.

“I can’t believe you two did that.” He sighed and looked to Marinette as May returned with hot drinks.

He was flustered the rest of the afternoon as both girls teased him. But he was happy they got along.

When he returned home after seeing Marinette off at the station, because Aunt May would have killed him, if he left a girl to walk back alone at this time in the evening. He found her waiting in the hall with a smile as she leaned on the wall. “She’s nice.” She commented as Peter sighed with a lacklustre glare.

“I’m going to bed, May...” Peter grumbled as he walked past his Aunt as she watched him.

“She’d be a great girl for you,” May called out.

“Good night May!” Peter retorted before shutting the door.

May sighed as she walked to the lounge and sat down.

“I like her. Those two will be fine together. Well, I think so at least.” With that she got comfortable and watched the evening shows.


	3. Heroes life

For Marinette, it had been exciting.

She’d finally been enrolled in a school in Manhattan, a school that catered to her artistic side in design. 

It was heaven!

The students were kind to her and she couldn’t help but chuckle when French class started and everyone but her groaned. But when English started it was her turn to complain.

Why did English have to be such a hard language? Why couldn’t they have made a simple system instead of saying the same word three times but mean three different things? Insane!

She’d been texting Peter during lunch and telling Alya about it school life.

She missed home, but the thought of facing that environment with a straight face yet was daunting.

Alya would keep pestering her about the Spiderman interview, which she and Peter had yet to get done. Maybe once the suit is done they’ll sort it out.

But Marinette couldn’t but smile when Alya gushed over ‘MamaBug’. As peopled dubbed Sabine.

Sounded like her mother was doing okay, but she couldn’t help but groan when she heard that Chat Noir was trying to get in ‘mothers good books.’ Seriously, Adrien needed to back down now.

Sabine had promised not to lead Adrien on as after the fiasco that happened Marinette didn’t want anything to do with Adrien as a love interest. Right now he just got by as a ‘friend’.

But Marinette really wanted to mute Alya when she spoke about Lila. Seriously this witches powers were getting more extreme with her lies.

If she if wasn’t for the fact she didn’t want to give Lila firepower to her Akuma like Adrien was worried about, maybe Marinette wouldn’t be here.

Not that she was complaining about it; New York and Peter was a great place to be right now.

Speaking of Peter, he should be meeting her after her first day. Maybe he’ll be waiting outside? 

As soon as the bell was rung she dashed out excited. She was really hoping to see Peter after her first day to talk to him about it.

She reached the gate with speed and glanced about, looking for the Spiderboy.

But no sign of him, she checked her phone again.

P : On way!

That was 10 minutes ago, and he wasn’t far. So she did the smart thing, checked the local news.

‘Bank raid in Manhattan.’ Marinette looked at the time. If she had to bet, Spidy was most likely heading there.

“Let’s go Longg...” Marinette muttered as she slipped away from the school grounds and tucked into a secluded area. The Kwami flew out and bowed. “Longg, Bring the storm!”

Instantly she was off, heading along buildings with speed as she checked her phone for area.

As she landed on a high building, she got the sight of a car being chased by several police cars with Spiderman swinging after them. 

“Wind Dragon!” She vanished into a gust of wind and rapidly caught up with Peter. “Hey Spider.” Marinette chirped as she appeared and leapt ahead.

“Shen! Oh man, I’m sorry I couldn’t make it. There was the bank raid and now the car chase.” She smiled back.

“It’s fine!” She called out. “Let’s deal with these guys!” She focused on the car and the men with gun. “Lightning Dragon!”

In a blink she vanished and like a bolt of lightning, landed on the car roof. The armed men turned to her instantly. “Sorry boys, I’m issuing speeding tickets.” They turned to shoot her but she sliced the gun with her sword in an instant.

Spiderman was quick to react with web shots as he caught the flying metal. Then the first body that Shenlong had managed to wrestle out.

The car screeched round the corner as Marinette slid and tumbled off as Peter speed round. His eyes focused on the car then the bus up ahead and with insane speed he flew past the car then flipped and landed between the bus and car.

Marinette watched in horror as the car couldn’t stop.

Peter took the force with everything he had, managing to lift the car off its back wheels and stare into the getaway driver’s eyes. The engine slowed to a stop as the car lowered and the thugs just stared at what could have been their end.

Marinette landed back on the car bonnet with sword ready as the thugs slowly got out. They gave up as the police turned up.

Peter slumped against the bus as people cheered and Marinette was beside him. Her hand rested on his shoulder. “You okay?” she asked worried.

“Y-yeah. I’m fine, just ache from catching that.” He watched the thugs slowly get handcuffed.

“Thanks for saving us kid.” The thug spoke as him and the rest got carried away. Peter sighed as Marinette smiled at him.

“Very rarely does the bad guy thank the hero. But he’s right; you saved their lives, and the people on the bus.” She looked up and as did Peter to the people glancing down and waving from the window.

He smiled. “Thanks... Mind if we go get a drink?” He asked and she nods.

“I’m buying though. After that you deserve whatever you want.” He nodded to his partner as he stood. He couldn’t stop smiling at her as someone took a photo.

Later on he’d be embarrassed when, ‘Spiderman’s romantic life.’ Appeared on local gossip mags, but he could deal with it.

They were a team after all.


	4. New suit

She was antsy; Marinette was so nervous right now as she stood outside her bedroom door.

Kwami she hoped it all looked as well as it came out. Longg was busy floating in front of her face as the young lady was looking ready to begin pacing. “Is there something troubling young guardian?” The teen face turned to see Master Kaecilius.

“Oh! Master Kaecilius!” Marinette bowed to the higher mage. “S-sorry I was just waiting for something to be done in my room.” The man smiled warmly as he glanced over to the room.

“Is something the matter? You didn’t go casting spells did you?” He joked as Marinette grinned.

“Actually,” Longg spoke up. “We are waiting for Master Parker to finish with his new suit.” The mage looking at the two seemed to show disinterest at the name of Peter Parker. But he turned his gaze back to Marinette.

“How has your time recovering been Marinette?” He asked curiously.

“Very good actually, I mean, it’s not home. But being here has been good so far, Peter has been making New York enjoyable.” Kaecilius nods.

“I’m surprised the Ancient One isn’t over seeing your recovery.”

“She’s a very busy person Master,” Marinette stated. “If she felt I needed more help she would have said something. I think she believe I’m recovering well at my own speed.”

“You believe that?” He asked questioningly and Marinette nods.

“I have no reason to disagree with her actions. She is the Ancient One after all. If anything had been amiss now I’m sure it would have come too light.” The man nods.

“So Marinette-.” The door opened slightly as Peter stuck his head round the door.

“Want to look now Marinette?” The teen asked curiously as he glanced between the two mages as the older male glanced at Peter then back to Marinette.

“Have a nice day young guardian.” With that he walked on, Marinette staring for a bit before heading into her room.

“So how does it feel?” Marinette asked as Peter flexed with the suit on. He turned round as Marinette noted any slack.

“It feels really nice Marinette.” Peter replied. “I’ve been excited all day about finally getting to put it all on.” He put on the mask as Marinette checked his shooters and goggles weren’t causing issues. “I’m really happy you made this for me.” She blushed at that.

“You’ve been great these past weeks Peter.” Marinette muttered. “If I hadn’t met you I wouldn’t know how I’d been doing. You’ve been great for my recovery since I left Paris.”

Peter smiled as Marinette tugged at the uniform. “You sure the goggles don’t ruin the suit?” Peter asked worried. Since they were a bit bug eyed for such a really well made hero suit.

“It’s not like you can changed them Peter, your eye sight is really sensitive and I’d hate for you to hinder yourself for the sake of the suit.” She took off the wrist shooters and studied the design before putting it on her wrist.

Peter watched as she fired a shot at the wall and the flexed her wrist. “Say Marinette.” Peter asked curiously as he took off the mask.

“What’s up?” She asked curiously as she went to her fabric draw and pulled out some stuff.

“Would you like a shooter for yourself?” She turned to him quickly; her gaze was surprised and maybe excited.

“Wh-why you asking?” She walked back over and wrapped the fabric round his wrist and got him to put the shooter back on top.

Peter stood and flexed his wrists. “Well, you used to use a Yo-yo as Ladybug. And I was wondering if you’d like one to aid you in your efforts round the city.”

She watched Peter fire test shots with both wrists and nods when he noted the extra fabric one was a better idea.

“I couldn’t ask you to do that. It wouldn’t be fair.” She had him put his arms on the counter while she got to work.

“You went and made me a new super suit.” He argued.

“You paid for it.” She replied.

“Half paid, I’d point out. Since you wouldn’t feel fair making me spend it all.” Marinette focused on her work for a bit.

He watched her for a while before looking to Longg. “It would be kind of cool.” She spoke up. “To be able to swing about like before, but I know how much effort goes into your gadgets Peter. Plus what you have to do to get them. I’ve been with you trash diving.” She smirked.

“It wouldn’t be any trouble.” He replied. “Let me Marinette, as a thank you gift.” She stared at him for a bit then smiled.

“Well I wouldn’t say no. But...” She said slowly as she finished her work. “You still owe my friend an interview.” Peter nods.

“That’s true. Then maybe we could show off the new suit to her as an exclusive interview before we go out.” He said. “Around the city I mean.” He finished.

Marinette sat at her PC. “The let’s see if she’d available. She’d love to ask you in person.”

“Sure she won’t know I’m Peter when I meet her one day?” Peter asked as he pulled on the mask. Marinette chuckled as he loaded up Skype.

“That’s the beauty of knowing a mage Peter.” She said brining up Alya’s name. “We do a few fancy things with seals.”

With that she pressed call and seconds later a girl with glasses was on at the other end. “Hey girlfriend, what’s up? Did you manage to get an interview with Spiderman?” Marinette smiled.

“I got you something better.” With that she turned her camera to Peter. He watched as ‘Alya’ bugged out.

“No, way! You got him to come to your room?!” Peter chuckled.

“I’m a big fan of your work.” Spiderman replied. “I enjoy reading the Ladyblog.” Alya squeaked with delight.

“Marinette, thank you, thank you! You are the best!” Marinette smiled.

“Any time.” She stepped aside and let the hero sit down.

“Man, first she gets me Ladybug, now I get ‘the’ Spiderman. I should get her to try getting me an interview with an avenger maybe?” Alya said with excitement. “O-okay! Spiderman, you ready for the Ladyblog interview special.” Peter glanced to Marinette who gave him a smile and nod.

“Of course, let’s begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette: So Peter, why the black and red design?   
( https://www.facebook.com/ryanmeinerdingart/photos/a.162606820467475/1487816821279795/?type=3&theater )
> 
> Peter smirked: Because I'm batman (said in a gruff voice.)
> 
> Marinette, with her hands on her waist: He's not real you know
> 
> Peter spins around with a bat mask on: You were saying? (Gruff voice)
> 
> Marinette pulled the mask forward and lets snap back and Peter lets out a girly yelp. :Take that off you dork.
> 
> XXXX
> 
> So yeah that is the suit, minus the fancy shooters and eye wear.


	5. Avengers

“So who’s this girl you’re swinging around with? She make your suit?” Tony Stark asked Peter as he flicked through the videos. “Is she your girlfriend?” Peter just stared at the hero.

Not only had he been caught out by Tony’s sudden arrival only then, to have his identity blown clean out the water by him by his idol. Then he goes to ask about Marinette.

“She isn’t my girlfriend. I’ve only known her a few months.” He sighed in frustration. You hang out with someone almost daily and suddenly everyone thinks you’re dating.

Tony watched the car catch recording and the interaction between the teens. “Sure kid, and I’m captain America.” He flicked his phone shut. “So is she local? Do you two have little sleepovers and discuss hero tactics? How long she been at this?” Peter grumbled under the questions.

“That’s not my place to say sir. I’m not going to say things without her here. Just because you found out mine...” Peter stopped after Tony flicked a picture of him and Marinette up to his face.

“Is this her? I’ll go ask her myself. Might as well go get it from the horse’s mouth I guess.” Peter didn’t say anything. “Good. Anyway kid I need you two, to come with me on Avengers business.” Peter’s eyes lit up.

Finally a big break, he would finally get to be seen on their level, not the small time hero he’s been so far.

“You like Germany kid?” Peter’s thoughts were cut short at that comment.

“P-pardon?” Tony was busy looking at Peter’s suit again.

“Germany, you’ll be needed to take an extended trip with us.”

“I-I can’t just skip school!” Peter argued.

“I’m sure if I speak to your aunt and have a word...” Peter stuck Tony’s hand to the door.

“Don’t say anything to her.” He stated calmly, Tony was taking it too far. The Avenger stared at Peter.

“Okay Spiderman, now get my hand free.” Peter rushed over to get the dissolver.

Tony left not long after with May being excited about Peter working with Tony stark. “I’m so proud of you!” Peter chuckled nervously.

“Thanks May.” With that he returned to his room and flopped on his bed, his mind going a mile a minute.

“Wonder what will happen between Mister Stark and Marinette?”

For said Avenger, he spent his car ride looking into the young woman that was Marinette Dupain-Cheng or Shenlong as she called herself her.

Italian and Chinese background but born and grew up in Paris for fourteen years before one day, just randomly appearing in New York several weeks ago.

There was no mention of flight travel for her to arrive, no C.C.T.V of her flying in. She just randomly appeared in New York, and was transferring from her old school to one in New York.

Seriously, was he the only one that found this a huge flaw in government standard?

She was enrolled with no issue and now currently runs around New York in a red and Black suit.

Much like a certain young lady from Paris in a Red and Black suit once did a few months ago.

Wonder if they are connected?

Marinette’s background was impressive for a ‘young designer’. Several contest with one that made a fashion show. Plus done design work for small and big time music groups.

Wonder if she was the one who made the kids suit? It be interesting if it was, as it was pretty well made and Peter didn’t scream a clothes designer if his Pyjamas from before he changed suits was anything to go by.

Arriving at her current address, Tony lowered his glasses to eye the unique building.

Well if someone was running around calling themselves a weather dragon and used weather powers. Then this place would certainly fill the criteria for living quarters.

“Okay weather girl, let’s see if you’re in?” He ascended the stairs to the large doors before giving several large knocks to the door.

He waited for several minutes, a long sigh of annoyance coming to surface before he raised his arm again.

That’s when the door opened and he was greeted by a young woman bald woman in white.

Okay, not the weirdest thing he’d encountered in his time, but certainly new. “Can I help you?” The Ancient spoke as she eyed the hero. Tony composed himself.

“Hello there, I was wondering if I could speak with a Marinette Dupain-cheng?” He began as he flicked his phone up and a hologram appeared. “We held a design contest at her school and she won it. I’d like to meet her in person if that’s okay?” The woman smiled and Tony stepped forward.

Then her hand landed on his chest. “Mister Stark as her active Guardian I’m well aware of her goings on. She hasn’t applied for such contests so I must say have a good day sir.”

The door snapped shut on his face. Tony stared for a moment.

“Okay... rude much.” Tony spoke allowed as he turned away. “Shutting the door on me,” he grumbled as he got in his car.

The Ancient One smiled at Stark as the car drove off. “Who was that?” Marinette called out as she reached the top of the stairs. The Ancient one turned to the girl.

“Oh it was just someone knocking on my door at the wrong time. They’ll be back in a few years.”

Marinette tilted her head in curiosity as the master of the mystic arts walked away. “Have a nice day Marinette.”

It would be a few days later before Marinette found out Peter had left for Germany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your all enjoying it so far.
> 
> My lovely partner in life has been making sure I don't have to many typos and gramma errors so you lovely folk can enjoy the read. So send her your kind responses if you are glad with her beta reader work.
> 
> Shes not a fan of MLB, but shes a fan of my work. Which is a big win ;P


	6. No More

The avengers are no more.

That was the current news that fluttered every news stand, talk show and anyone preaching it. For Marinette, she could only sit back and listen.

What could she say about it? Not much, but she was worried though.

Peter had been there, she’d caught glimpse of his red suit, though the angles were bad and blurry.

His suit looked blue in the bad clips, which wasn’t possible.

He’d been back a few days but they hadn’t met up and he said he had a surprise for her. The silence was deafening and it made her wonder.

What had it been like being there? Kwami she was so jealous he got to be there, even if the fight was well. She’d admit that the fight was something she felt worried for.

What Tony Stark was fighting for, she didn’t really stand with. She wouldn’t hold Peter against him for choosing, or maybe forced to do it.

She couldn’t help but wonder, if she’d have sided with Captain America and his reason if she’d been there.

Maybe it was a good thing she didn’t go?

But knowing who was there, wasn’t some small group, this was a big fight with big names.

She really hoped Peter was fine. Did the suit hold up? Kwami she hoped it did, her effort in it would have been for nothing if it fell apart in intense combat.

That thought made her want to bite her nails.

Her day continued as normal out of her anxious twitching. Her pencil flew across the table way to many times during her classes. People giggled and joked about her seeing her ‘boyfriend’. But she blanked it out.

You have a guy see you after school from a fancy science academy and word spread like fire.

The bell couldn’t come any faster and as soon as the day was over she was out.

Quickly she found a safe place to hide and transform and made sure to see where Peter was. On route but must was getting food.

She had time then, so quickly she went to their meeting spot they’d used for patrolling and used this time to relax and calm her.

How should she approach this? She wanted to be excited, but she didn’t want this to go to his head. Just because he got to go doesn’t mean she should treat him different.

Even if she was just a little jealous.

She should be as calm as possible, talk it out with him.

There was a sudden web stick and Marinette jumped.

Nope, she’s still too excited.

“Hey Marinette.” Peter called out behind her. “I got your favourite snack.” Marinette put a hand on her chest.

Stay calm and act cool. “Hey Peter!” She spun on her feet.

Her body froze as she stared at Spiderman dressed in red and blue.

The large white eyes closed and opened as he walked up. “How was New York while I was gone?” Peter asked as he handed her the food.

She took it, but stared blankly at his suit. Peter looked at her confused. “Something wrong?” She blinked, realising she was staring hard.

“Um, just... What happened to the suit?” Peter glanced down.

“Oh right! Sorry, I was just excited to see you. Well, surprise!” He stepped back with opened arms. “Mister Stark made me this for the fight. It’s got so really nifty stuff in it, and I bet it’s got more tricks up its sleeve it’s got...”

Marinette felt numbness in her as she watched Peter gush over the suit.

Was the one that she worked on not good enough?

There was this numb feeling in her as she clenched her hands slowly.

All her effort that took her weeks, and he’d barely had a week with it.

Was Peter just going to drop anything she did, if Stark made it better?

“Marinette?” Peters voice spoke out, concern in voice. “You okay?” She blinked as she felt the tears on her cheeks. “Hey, is something wrong?” The white eyes stared back at her.

This wasn’t ‘her’ Spiderman that was staring at her. It was Starks Spiderman.

“I...” She trembled out. She felt betrayed and it hurt right now to see this.

She pushed Peter back, the clenched sandwich Peter had brought her fell to the floor and she took off.

“Marinette!” Peter called out, startled as she watched her disappear with wind.

He stared for several minutes.

What just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a tease for the next arc. Which will be posted Sunday! (all 8 chapters)
> 
> Anyway I hope you all had fun with this so far, cause I really feel the next arc will be fun. (I enjoyed it and got the last four chapters done over night and it all came out well)
> 
> Now onto another note, I recently (like a few weeks recent) With someone doing a JJJ esc new post on the two heroes. (done by BenRG in chapter 3) And I really liked it and wanted to find a place to fit it into my story, but sadly I couldn't think of a good spot. then, an idea.
> 
> So this is to everyone to give a shot, post your best JJJ news topic for each chapter, best ones get noted in the end and beginning of the chapter they want it in. Multiple good ones will be shared to my other fanfic locations.
> 
> You don't have too but I bet some of you will have some bonkers funny stuff. (You'll be credited of course.)
> 
> Anyway that is enough from me, see you all on Sunday for the next arc.
> 
> Titled: Bugs are Prey


End file.
